thelyinggamefandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Becker
Emma Becker is the main character in The Lying Game. Emma will be played by Alexandra Chando in the TV series. Life in Nevada In Nevada, Emma lived with a foster mom, Clarice, and her son Travis. Emma had been in touch with her long-lost twin, Sutton, before she (Sutton) took a trip to Paris for the summer, and when one day Clarice is missing $500 dollars with a Bruce Willis autograph, Travis immediately blames Emma. Clarice calls the police but when she goes outside to talk to them, Emma knocks out Travis and runs away. After calling Sutton, Emma takes a bus to Phoenix Life in Arizona At the bus station, Sutton askes her to pretend to be her for two days so she can pursue a new lead on their birth parents in Los Angeles. Emma agrees and they part. Emma meets Sutton's adoptive parents, sister Laurel, boyfriend Luke Coburn, and friends Madeline "Mads" Rybak and Charlotte "Char" Chamberlain. At school, she confronts a boy named Ethan Whitehorse, who she thinks is stalking her, but he walks away. She later catches Luke with Nisha Randall, Sutton's nemesis, and confronts him at Nisha's party. This becomes a major argument between the two girls, which ends with Emma leaving. She goes to the cabin where Sutton said to meet her and finds Ethan instead, who figures out she's not Sutton when he kisses her. Emma insists she's Sutton, but he reveals that he is really Sutton's boyfriend. She tells him the truth, and he says he also knew about Sutton's search for the girls' birth parents. Emma returns home and the police tell her someone broke in. They look in her room and she realizes Sutton's laptop is gone. Sutton's Friends Charlotte Chamberlain Charlotte will be played by Kirsten Prout in the television series. At first, Charlotte appears to be very friendly. We learn that her mom has been struggling with addiction, and has come back from some unsuccessful time in rehab. Luke Coburn Luke Coburn was Sutton's supposed "boyfriend", until Emma finds out she was seeing Luke in secret. Emma broke up with him at Nisha's party because she had caught the two kissing. He admitted he'd been seeing Nisha the whole summer because he felt ignored by Sutton, but he was going to end it. Laurel Mercer Laurel will be played by Allie Gonino in the television series. Laurel, who is Sutton's adoptive sister. Her birth, ten months after the Mercers adopted Sutton, was a suprise, as their mom said it was "supposed to be impossible." She notices the differences between Emma and Sutton the most, such as when Emma ate pancakes and let Laurel drive Sutton's car, though she seemingly doesn't suspect the switch. She is also good friends with Charlotte and Madeline. Madeline Rybeck Madeline will be played by Alice Greczyn in the television series. Madeline is one of Sutton's closest friends. Madeline has a brother named Thayer, who ran away with their mom just before the summer began, and gets uncomfortable when talking about him. She lives alone with her neglecting father. Thayer Rybeck Thayer is Madeline's brother. He and Laurel were very good friends, until Sutton did something to break them up. Two months later, Thayer ran away. It is told that Thayer will return to Tucson in book 3. It is also told that sutton used to date Thayer. Nisha Randall Nisha will be played by Sharon Pierre-Louis in the television series. Nisha is Sutton's rival, and was challeged by Emma to a tennis match at school, though Nisha has apparently beaten her before, acussing Sutton of faking a knee injury. After Emma defeats her in tennis, she is caught kissing Luke by Emma, who confronts her at her own party. Ethan Whitehorse We first see Ethan wandering near Sutton's home after Emma has taken her place. She confronts him on the first day of school, accusing him of stalking, but he walks away. Emma sees him again outside the cabin where she was supposed to meet Sutton, and he figures out Emma's not her by kissing Emma. She insists that she's Sutton, but he says he and Sutton have been seeing each other the past year to her suprise. Emma admits the truth when Sutton doesn't show up. He tells her that Sutton told him about her (Sutton's) search for the girls' birth parents, too. Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females